


The reveal part 2

by Supermimi2000



Series: The reveal [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-06 01:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermimi2000/pseuds/Supermimi2000
Summary: This is the 2nd part of the reveal.I hope you like it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 2nd part of the reveal.  
> I hope you like it

20 minutes later I was trying to find alya and nino to give the miraculous.I found them in the park chatting. I dropped in behind them and surprised them with the boxes  
“Ladybug? You're here!!” alya was surprised as I hadn't been in the greatest mood since the reveal and then there I was being all nice and happy.Well not really  
“Your miraculous take them I need your help.”  
Then I went to find someone to be the new queen bee as Master said that Chloe was to no longer be a miraculous owner. I wanted to make Chloe mad, like really mad that she lost her miraculous. But she knew my identity so I went to her house and put a spell on her to forget that I was ladybug then went to sabraina. She was going to be the new queen bee.  
“Ladybug?! What are you doing here?”  
All I did was hold out the box, she already knew what she had to do as chloe told her all about it.  
10 minutes passed and still no sign of Chat. Everyone was looking for him.  
“Well,well,well. What have we here.” I knew Adrien’s voice to well, and that voice didn't belong to him…  
“GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS LADYBUG.”  
“Never…”  
“Then I will tell Chat Noir to jump off a building without his powers.”  
Enough was enough, I had to tell him who Chat was or… we would all die.  
“Do you really want to kill your son?”  
Hawkmoth's respond was heartbreaking.  
“I don't have a son.”  
“Yes you do, I know who you are.” I saw his expression go into shock as I said his name.  
“That is your son right there, you don't care for him, you never did. You're willing to kill your son for a wish! You are the worst person on the planet. You shouldn't even be allowed to be a parent!”i couldn't hold it in, I yelled it at him.  
“HOW DARE YOU!”  
I took no notice then went to fight Adrien. The story does get better. Adrien had de-akumsited all by himself, Something I had never seen before.I went over to him and he hugged me.  
“I'm sorry.”  
“It's fine.” we pulled away so that I could catch his akuma but I felt myself falling, it went so fast and I couldn't hang on to anything. It all went black. I heard shouting and yelling then… nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing I remember was getting pushed off the building and then it was just a blur.  
“Marinette?can you hear me?”I groaned and put my hands over my eyes.  
“Marinette?”   
“Yeah?”  
“How do you feel.”  
“How do you think…”I removed my hands from my eyes and saw my parents and Adrien sitting around my bed. My parents rushed over and hugged my and asked all kinds of questions. All I could do was stare at Adrien who had looking down at the floor.  
“We’ll come and visit you later.”They left and Adrien came over.  
“Hey.”  
“Hi Adrien…” what he did next caught me off guard… he hugged me tight and whispered   
“I was so worried.”  
About 2 minutes passed and we just talked and laughed at the times we were total idiots about our identities   
Time had past really quickly we talked late into the night “marinette it’s getting late i should go” I felt really defistated but I went along with it “ oh ok adrien be careful…” As he walked out the the room my heart must have leaped a hundred feet into the air I had felt like nothing would ever go wrong...well I was wrong… very wrong I had turned on the news… “BREAKING NEWS… the model Adrien Agreste got hit by a four by four at 10:30pm eye witness say that he deliberately walked in front of the car. He is now in hospital in a coma we don’t know if or when he will wake up Mr Agreste is in the hospital now devastated about the news.Next tonight the cutest animals in the world” I turned off the tv and ran downstairs “Marinette are you ok why are you running and why are you out of your room” I took a deep breath in…”WHERE IS ADRIEN’S ROOM!!!”  
“Room 234 in the happy corridor.” I paused really the happy corridor. Right now everything was anything but happy.I then took another deep breath in and ran down the stairs to his corridor pushed the door open and ran to him stumbling mid-run screaming out all the energy I still had left “IS HE ALRIGHT???”  
Adrien’s dad was nowhere to be seen. I collapsed onto the floor crying as hard as I had done ever before...a strange tingly feel ran down my back I looked round the room but nothing was there I buried my head into my arms again SUDDENLY my vision went blurry… the next thing I knew I was back in my bed in the my hospital room.”What happened ?” I was hoping that the news about Adrien was fake and it was a dream all along and he was fine and I was alright.  
“You were found on the floor in Adrien’s hospital room.” that’s when it all hit me. Adrien was hit by a car,adrien's da d was hawk moth and I was pushed off a building and our identities where at risk of being shown to the world.  
“Where’s adrien I need to see him.”  
“No marinette you need to rest.”  
“But…”I walked out and made my way to adrien's room.when I got there I saw that adrien had woken up but looked pale and weak. I suddenly felt someone was behind me   
“We meet again...Ladybug…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.  
> see end for notes

Hi there we meet again. So how have you been? Anyway let's get to where we left off.  
“We meet again ...Ladybug…”  
That voice was so familiar but i didn't know who it was. I was too scared to turn around, i mean they knew my identity yet that voice belong to no one in my class.  
“Turn around ladybug.”the voice said but I still didn’t turn around  
“My name is Marinette.”  
I know your secret and if you don’t give me your miraculous i will tell the world.  
“Hawk moth…”  
“What a smart girl you are,”i heard the voice chuckle.”NOW GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS!!”i smiled though no one could see me.  
“Never.”i knew what was coming next and i knew hawk moth would never win and he would to prison, one way or another. Let me tell you it was not easy. He was not ready to give up.  
“ Tikki Spots on.”it was weird, i didn't feel the normal feel of my suit and when i looked down i saw i was not transformed.  
“Where is your miraculous you idiot little girl!?”  
“Somewhere you will never find it.”  
“You…”  
“Dad get out of my room.”Adrien was aware of what was going on but he looked even paler and weak.  
“Dad out NOW!!!!!!!!”i was happy that Adrien awake. Gabriel turned around and suddenly was grabbed by several police officers.  
“What is going on?!”Gabriel was trying to escape.yeah i will admit that i knew what was going on but i had no idea who did it. News reporters were outside the hospital as me and Adrien were watching Gabriel get taken away.  
“That girl Marinette is ladybug!!!” i heard him say to the reporters.  
“WHAT!”they all came rushing to me  
“Is it true that you are the one and only Ladybug.” i had to lie to protect my identity.  
“It is true.”the voice behind us said  
“Master Fu!!!!!”i had no idea why he said that when he was the one who wanted us to keep our identity a secret.  
“Here is your miraculous.”he handed me my earrings and left.  
“Did your miraculous get taken away?”  
“Does chat noir know your identity?”  
“What are you going to do as hawk moth has been defeated?” all i said was  
“We’ll never know what the future will hold.”then i turned to adrien and helped him back into his room in the hospital. A few days passed and i was better and out of the hospital and Adrien stayed with us until he found someone to take care of him.  
“Well do you think our time as superheros is over.?” that was the first thing he said since the accident  
“Something tells me that there will be a lot more drama.”it was true i had a feeling that it wasn't and there was a lot of action ahead.  
“Yeah, you never know what will happen.” let me tell you lots has happened but those stories are for another time. Bye for now!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this.  
> There is an other part to this story. This isn't the end, the next part is called 'It’s complicated'


End file.
